


Derek and Stiles

by FastFadingFiction, Siriusstuff



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: A drabble inspired by Siriusstuff and expanded into a story by me.





	1. The Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Siriusstuff for the inspiration. Based on the drabble 'Stung' posted 12/10/18.

Beacon Hills has never been and probable never will be home to the hottest nightclubs like that to New York but it’s only gay bar, the Jungle, would have to do.  Tonight all Derek wanted to do was to lose himself in the loud music and the rhythmic dance of the crowd.  This week had proven to be stressful and an escape was what needed.

Two shots of Jack and he was being pulled on the dance floor by his two best friends, Erica and Boyd. A few songs later and he was sweating thru his black henny and his skin tight jean clung to his muscular thighs. He was about to pull the shirt off when someone caught his eye.  

The young man was perfect. His brown hair was mated to his head as sweat pored off is brow. His white t-shit was drenched as if he was in a wet t-shirt contest.  Thru the shirt he could see the ripple of his abs, no near as defined as himself but his slender frame beg for him to touch.  He was dancing wild with his hands in the air doing something like a cross between the sprinkler and gundam style.

The closer he got the he noticed a blond man talking to him “Stilinski I think you need some new moves.”

“Nah. Jackson, your just jealous of my moves.”

“Whatever. Just don’t hit anyone. We don’t need the cops coming to break up this party.”

“That was one time, and it wasn’t my fault.”

The blond rolled his eyes as he walked away. “I’m going to look for Ethan.” He shouted back.

When the other man turned and left the dance floor Derek continued to make his way to his interest. He slid up behind the gyrating young man, slipped his hand round his body resting hand on his hip bone, then gently pulled him back.  His backside fit next this front like it was made for each other.  The more they danced the more he didn’t want this night to end.

“Bye a guy a drink.” He said turning to see who he was dancing with.

Hazelnut whisky eyes met his sea green and the world stopped.  The music was forgotten and the bodies dancing around them a distant memory in the moment they forgot to breath.  Instantly he pulled the young man closer cupping his cheek as they pressed their lips together.  The kiss was passion, fire, desire and lust locked between tongue and lips. All too soon it was over and they released each other.

“Wow.” Derek exhaled. “Derek.”

“Stiles.”

“How about that drink?” Derek took ahold of Stiles hand and led him to the bar.


	2. The new teacher.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on @siriusstuff drabble for 12/12/18 ‘Meet No Quite Cute.’

 

 

As the final bell rang and the hordes of teenagers pored out of the classrooms into the hallways Derek called after is American History class. “Read chapter 9 tonight expect a quiz on the Louisiana Purchase sometime…”

He was interrupted by the squeal of the PA system. “Attention all teachers there is a mandatory meeting in the staff lounge in twenty minutes.”  Mr. McCall the principle voice ordered.

Derek tossed down his bag and grumbled “So, much for a quick exit.” Today had been tiering and taxing on his nerves.  The teenagers were acting up in all his classes. Most just as anxious as he was to start winter break.  Granted he wanted to spend time with his family but at the same time he didn’t want to constantly bombarded with question as to why he hadn’t found a mate.

He thought he found the one last week at the Jungle but after a few kisses and a few drinks they parted ways.  For the hundredth time he wished the night went a different direction or at least got his phone number.  They both agreed that a hook up at a bar wasn’t conducive to start a relationship and if it was meant to be they would meet again.  Still is was a wild night he’d never forget.  In the end all he got for a name is Stiles, even that sounded fake or at least a nickname.  His plan was to go back the Jungle tonight and he prayed Stiles would be there.

Thinking on this he gathered his books and the stack of papers he needed to grade stuffing them into his messenger bag as he made his way to the staff lounge.  The closer he got the faint smell of cinnamon, cloves and honey grew stronger reminding him of home, safety and love. His wolf wanted to claw is way out, for him to move faster but he didn’t want to fighting the few students that remained.

With all the teachers crammed in the small staff lounge a few had to stand just outside the room including Derek but because of his wolf hearing he could hear everything being said. “As you all know we have been looking at expanding our Art program by adding art history classes.  It took a little convincing but I’d like to introduce Professor Stilinski.”

“Hello, I’m happy to be here.  I look forward to meeting all of you and learning from each other.”  Professor Stilinski said. “I left the Professor back at Berkley, here I’m just Stiles or Mr. Stilinski.”

Mr. McCall used the rest of the meeting to talk about the rash of graffiti in the boys locker room and addressing the issue of lack of posting grades to the schools new on line parent partnership program. That received a few grunts and nonverbal complaints. It wasn’t that everyone was apposed to the program just that the system has a few to many bugs left.  After twenty minutes the meeting adjourned and the teachers pored out of the room much like the teenagers almost an hour ago.

Derek waited across the hall for Stiles to emerge. He was last talking with Mr. McCall.  He felt a growl deep in his chest and could contain it as he saw Scott pat Stiles back. “I’ll catch you later Dude.” Stiles said stepping across the hallway into the wolf space. “I do believe we’ve met before.” He smiled.

“You didn’t give me your number.”

“Right back at ya’ big guy.”

“So, welcome to Beacon Hills.”

“More like welcome back.  I grew up here.” They started to walk and talk soon they found themselves in the parking lot.  Stiles leaning up against an older blue jeep. “Would you like to go out with me.”

“I’d like that. When?”

“Now.” Stiles boldly stated before reaching over and pulling Derek into a passionate kiss.  “I don’t think that will ever get old.”

“Reggie’s on 5th  in an hour?”

“I can do that.” Stiles climbed into his jeep and watched Derek slide into his Camaro from his rearview mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know if this going to turn into a story or just a few related drabble inspired one shot chapters.  
> Comments, questions and kudos always welcomed.


	3. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun with friends and embarrassing stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @siriusstuff again this chapter is inspired by the sterekdrabble "Wrong place, right time." 12/14/18 words.

Family game night has always been a thing at McCall’s.  When they were younger it was simple games like Chutes and Ladders and Candy Land. These days it’s truth or dare and  never have I ever with alcohol.  

              “and then…he hid for my dad behind a tree.” Stiles says trying to contain his laughter. “He go so lost…tell him what you did next.”

              “I howled like a wolf. To get the search dogs attention.” Scott recalls. “Ok, since we are talking about most embarrassing moments. It’s only fair…”               “Dude we pinky swore that we’d take it to our graves.” He protested.

              Derek looked at his boyfriend…he hoped he was his boyfriend. Technically this was their second date. “This I have to hear about.”

              “Why hear about it when you can see it.” Kira says grabbing the TV remote.  “It’s on YouTube.”

              Stiles plops down on Derek’s lap resigned to his fate. “This was college back before I changed my  major to Art History.  I was an advertising major and we had to make a commercial.”  He set up the scene as Kira queued the video on the Smart TV.

              Soft classical music played as the camera focused on a small college café.  Is standing next to the table by the door dressed in an apron that said ‘Café le Miserable. In walks a talk man in a tight black V-neck and black  leather jacket projecting the bad boy image. “that’s Danny, my ex.”

              “You lost dude?” Stiles in the video askes.

              “My sister said to meet her here.” Danny says showing him a piece of paper.

              “Not here dude.”

              “This is the address my GPS directed me too.”

              “Try my GPS.” Video Stiles hands Danny his phone. The back ground freezes and Stiles steps to the camera, “Directions you can understand.  Direction you and trust.  Download the App ‘GPS for Dummies’ today and never get lost again.” Stiles mouths the words grinning at the TV.  

              The whole living room erupts in laughter. “You named your café ‘Le Miserable.’ ”

              Stiles takes drink from is beer. “I was miserable.  This was the last assignment I did before changing my major.”

              “Your turn Derek.” Kira closes the computer. “Most embarrassing moment.”

              “That’s not fair.  He could make anything up…” Stiles protests.

              “Not true.” Scott opens a beer. “The first week of school a few years ago.”

              “Please…I beg of you…don’t tell this.” Derek says covering his face with is hands.

              “Now you have to tell.”

              “Fine.  It’s the reason I have beard now.  Beacon Hills is my first teaching job right out of college.  I was clean shaven and I hadn’t met Scott yet.  When I went to my  classroom I kept on hearing this chirp and whistle.  I knew it was bird but I couldn’t find it.  Then class started.  I forgot about the bird an started teaching the freshman class. Halfway thru the class I could hear them giggle.   When class ended one of the students told me that I had bird poop on my back and in my hair. I went to clean up in the staff bathroom and Scott walks in.” Derek pause as Scott takes over.

              “I tell him that he shouldn’t be in this bathroom, that he was going to have detention afterschool.”

              “I say…’you think I’m a student’. That’s when I introduced myself.”

              “That doesn’t sound so bad.”

              “They couldn’t find the bird in the classroom.  The rest of the day the windows are open and still the bird poops on me. Every time I go to clean up. I get accused of being a student. That’s why I grew my beard out.”

              “Also, when we have a new teacher I introduce them like I did the other day for you.”

              After embarrassing stories game night devolved into a group of friends just talking and laughing about stupid things that happened in their youth.  The party broke up about 1am with Stiles driving Derek home. 

              “I had a really good time tonight.” Derek confesses on the porch to his small house.

              Stiles blushes, “Is this the part where I kiss you and you ask me to come inside?”

              “Kiss yes, but I’m not going to ask you inside.” Derek leans in and pulls the younger man closer locking their lips in a heated kiss. “I want to but, I’m not ready for that big step.”

              “I understand.” Stiles places a chased kiss on his lips and leaves Derek with the biggest smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading this thank you. Here is what's going on. Siriusstuff writes a drabble based on the words provided by sterekdrabbles on Tumblr. I have no knowledge or input on what is being written. I don't read it until after its posted. Then my challenge is to take her drabble and create a scene or chapter to continue the story. Again siriusstuff has no input on my scene and only reads it after it's posted. Check out her tumbler and Ao3 for the orginal drabble. 
> 
> Comments, questions and kudos always welcomed.


End file.
